Y colorín colorado este cuento aún no se ha acabad
by biancaharl
Summary: Una increíble historia que nos habla de la vida, de los miedos escondidos que nos paralizan, y del deseo de ser libres de la importancia de conocerse a uno mismo, de indagar en el pasado y de entender quiénes somos y de dónde venimos para saber a dónde va
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Utilizando muy talentosamente la estructura de un cuento, el autor narra de manera fluida y amena un ramillete de hermosas metáforas de la introspección. El auto-conocimiento como piedra angular de la maduración emocional, y en última instancia, de la sabiduría existencial.

Pero todo este proceso es descrito de manera realista apelando a la fantasía solo para dar el aderezo alegórico que permita comprender el drama interior de quienes se atreven a develar el enigma de sí mismos. De quienes renuncian, en un momento dado, a ser personajes de un libreto escrito por circunstancias históricas, preñadas de la inercia del pasado y con conciencias extorsionadas por prejuicios nunca antes cuestionados.

Se puede decir, en una síntesis extrema, que este cuento nos relata la dolorosa y, al mismo tiempo, maravillosa transición del prejuicio al juicio, de la enajenación a la titularidad de la existencia.

_Cognos ipsi _(Conócete a ti mismo) como la clave fundamental.

Asimilando nuestra historia y acompañándonos siempre, podremos asumir plenamente nuestra responsabilidad existencial, y por tanto la titularidad en nuestra vida. Cada uno de nosotros como el escritor de nuestro personaje vivencial, es ese trascendente juego interactivo de protagonista y autor que siempre somos en nuestras vidas pero que muchas veces ignoramos.

Además, desde el punto de vista literario, es un cuento excelente que transporta al lector en el tren de la verdad, la bondad y la belleza, a los paisajes subjetivos de la introspección luminosa y conmovedora de la naturaleza humana. (La epifanía.)

Por otro lado es, en cierto modo, un "cuento cuántico" ya que no plantea un determinismo en el destino, sino una prospectiva estadística con base en las actitudes predominantes. Si el promedio de nuestras acciones es mayoritariamente realista, el escenario probable de nuestro futuro es favorable.

Nos vamos diseñando nuestra vida, para bien o para mal, y de esa manera somos escritores y protagonistas del libreto existencial.

- Dr. Federico San Román


	2. Capítulo Uno

Esta lectura es trasladada de un fabuloso libro escrito por Odin Dupeyron que me dejó con muchas ganas de compartir. Con algunos cambios dados a los personajes para unirlo con nuestro anime favorito de InuYasha, les ofrezco _Y colorín colorado este cuento aún no se ha acabado_…

_Pero antes de empezar…_

**Negación:**No, InuYasha no me pertenece al igual que la literatura de Odin Dupeyron.

Y ahora con la lectura.

**Legenda:**

/Kagome/

\Kirara\

#cualquier personaje externo#

Capítulo Uno 

Era una noche muy fría, tal vez la más fría de todas las noches, una miko(i) se encontraba sentada en la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo, observando las estrellas con su vestido azul de gasa casi transparente. Como todas las noches, esperaba ansiosa la señal milagrosa que deseaba desde hace tiempo. Soñaba con lo que su propia vida podría ser si tan sólo llegara esa señal.

El ruido de la puerta para entrar a la torre, y los pasos en la gran escalera que conducía hasta su habitación, la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

"Ahí viene de nuevo", pensó angustiada.

La puerta se abrió, y el gran gato beige del fuego de los miedos llamada Kirara asomó la cabeza.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, miko? –le dijo Kirara con esa voz hosca, desconfiada y dudosa pero siempre imponente que caracteriza a los gatos beige del fuego de los miedos.

–Espero la señal para salir de aquí –respondió Kagome, la miko, temerosa ante la presencia de Kirara.

Kirara se expresó con mucha fuerza.

–No debes salir de aquí, no puedes hacerlo hasta estar segura de haber escuchado la señal.

–Pero debe de haber una manera –dijo Kagome desesperada.

Kirara sólo la observe detenidamente, sus ojos rojos contrastaban de manera impresionante con su cuerpo beige, y resaltaban notablemente en el centro de su pajiza cara. Kagome se sentía intimidada siempre ante su presencia. –Alguien muy importante –le dijo Kirara– tuvo mucho cuidado al encargarte conmigo, yo soy el mejor guardián.

–Pero no puedes tenerme encerrada para siempre.

–¡No podrás salir de aquí hasta haber entendido la señal! – el nekoyoukai(ii) rugió de manera aterradora. El pavor tomó presa a Kagome, quien se quedó petrificada. –¡Hay demasiados peligros afuera! –concluyó Kirara dando la vuelta para salir.

–Pero yo...

–Hay demasiados peligros afuera y aquí te quedarás. –el gato del miedo salió azotando la puerta. No se oyó cerradura ni candados, nada que asegurara la puerta. El gato del miedo sabía que Kagome estaba muy asustada como para escapar.

Y así, Kagome regreso a la ventana a mirar las estrellas, suspiró profundamente y esperó de nuevo ansiosa por esa señal. Era una noche muy fría, tal vez la más fría de todas las noches.

Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

/¡Un momento!/

¿Sumimasen(iii)?

/¡Dije un momento¿Eso es todo¿Me voy a pasar toda la vida sentada en la ventana de la torre esperando la señal?/

Ano(iv), yo...

/Tu siempre cuentas la misma historia, exactamente la misma historia y yo aquí espero ansiosa a que un día cambie, que un día aparezca la maldita señal, que se caiga una estrella fugaz, que se obscurezca la luna o que por lo menos salga el sol, pero no¡nooooo!... ¿Sabes que esta noche es una noche muy fría, tal vez la más fría de todas las noches¡Pero claro que lo sabes! Tú eres el escritor y lo repites DOS veces en la historia./

Eso cierra el círculo de la historia.

/¡Qué me importa a mí el círculo de la historia! Estoy cansada, harta, aburrida y muerta de frió... ¿Porque sabes qué? Esta noche no sólo es muy fría, no sólo es tal vez la más fría de todas las noches... ¡está helando! Y yo aquí sentada, con un vestido azul de gasa casi transparente. ¡Por el amor de Dios¿No me pudiste haber escrito aunque sea una frazada?/

El lector entiende así tu sufrimiento.

/Yo tengo una mejor manera de hacerle entender al lector mi sufrimiento. ¡Estoy en agonía, lector!, no sólo estoy esperando la señal que jamás ha llegado, y que al parecer jamás llegará, no sólo estoy encerrada en una torre a... ¿?... ¿Qué tan alta es la torre/

No lo se, no lo había pensado.

/¿Eres el escritor y no sabes qué tan alta es la torre en la que me encerraste?/

Sólo me la imagino muy alta.

/Pues dame la altura que te imaginas./

No sé, 100 metros.

/... ¿Sabes algo de arquitectura?/

Iie(v).

/Se nota. Déjame asomarme a la ventana... Tú ve narrando, que es lo único que sabes hacer./

Bien... ano... y Kagome se asomó a la ventana.

/Gracias... mmmm/ –dudó–. /No, no dudé, me estoy agarrando del barandal. Perdón. Ponle 15 metros./

Está bien, que sean 15 metros entonces.

/Bien, pues como decía: no sólo estoy esperando la señal que jamás ha llegado, y que al parecer jamás llegará. No sólo estoy encerrada en una torre a 15 metros de altura. No sólo tengo al beige gato del fuego de los miedos vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. ¡Además estoy muerta de frió! Crees que si fuera una noche... ya no digamos cálida... ¡templadita¿Tú crees que si fuera una noche templadita, el lector entendería menos mi sufrimiento¿Tú crees que el lector es baka(vi)? Mmmm... veamos, esta pobre miko está encerrada en una torre, su madre desapareció, se pasa todas las noches esperando una señal que nunca llega, su vida esta vigilada constantemente por la nekoyoukai del miedo que, citando al autor, _sus ojos rojos contrastan de manera impresionante con su cuerpo beige y resaltan notablemente en el __centro_ _de su __pajiza_ _cara. _Que además, citando al autor, _habla con esa voz hosca, desconfiada y dudosa pero siempre imponente que caracteriza a los gatos beige del fuego de los miedos. _¡Pero la noche está templada! Seguramente no se la está pasando tan mal./

Suman(vii), no pensé que la historia te afectara tanto.

/No pensó que la historia me afectara tanto. ¡¡No pensó que la historia me afectara tanto¿Leíste eso, lector? Ponte un momento en mi lugar, querido lector. Imagina que te encuentras encerrado, en un pequeño espacio, presa del miedo, deseando hacer algo para cambiar tu vida, pero no te atreves, porque no sabes qué va a pasar. Y esperas ansioso esa señal que te dará la seguridad para atreverte a vivir. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? Pues eso es lo que yo siento todas las noches... eternamente, pero hoy ya me cansé, y voy a hacer algo al respecto. Y colorín colorado este cuento, aún, no se ha acabado. ¡Y tú, ponte a narrar!/

Bien; pues... la miko, que evidentemente estaba muy molesta con su situación actual...

/¡Estoy HARTA!/

Esto es... la miko, que evidentemente estaba harta de su situación actual, se armo de valor y... ¿?... ¿Se acerco a la puerta? No puedes hacer eso.

/Yo hago las cosas y tú las narras¿está bien?/

Su mano se dirigió a la manija e intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

/No me salgas con tonterías. En la hoja pasada dijiste claramente: _No se oyó cerradura ni candados, nada que asegurara la puerta. El gato del miedo sabía que Kagome estaba muy asustada como para escapar, _no te puedes contradecir, a menos que seas uno de esos escritores que se sacan cosas absurdas de la manga./

Y la puerta se abrió fácilmente. /Doomo(viii)./ Y Kagome salió.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente saltando los escalones, tan rápido que rodó escalera abajo.

/¡Chikusho(ix)!/

Cuando levantó la cara, se dio cuenta de que había caído a los pies de Kirara. ¡Te lo dije! Kirara la miró furiosa... más bien estaba desconcertada.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Kirara furiosa.

\¿Qué está pasando aquí?\ –Está bien... "dijo el neko(x) sacadísima de onda".

/Nada, que he decidido salirme de aquí./

\Pero tú no puedes hacer eso.\

Es lo mismo que le digo yo.

\¿Quién dijo eso?\

Yo, el escritor-narrador del cuento.

\¿Qué está pasando aquí?\ –dijo Kirara angustiadísima. /Y cabe añadir que pegó la espalda a la pared, volteando para todas partes./ Kirara estaba asustada. \Muy asustada. ¿Cómo que te vas¿Cómo que el narrador? No entiendo nada.\

/Kirara¿no estás harta de subir siempre a la torre a repetirme las mismas frases que me paralizan¿No estás cansada de tenerme encerrada sin que ni tú ni yo podamos hacer algo con nuestras vidas?/

No lo había pensado.

/Pues claro que no lo habías pensado, en lo único que piensas es en que me tienes que mantener encerrada./

\Demo(xi) eso es lo que debo hacer, alguien muy importante me encargó que te cuidara.\

/Que me cuidaras, está bien, pero no que me tuvieras encerrada eternamente./

\Pero es que hay muchos peligros afuera, no puedes salirte así como así.\

Todo el chiste del cuento radica en que no puedes salir porque estas presa del miedo.

\¿Podrías decirle que se calle? Me está asustando.\

¿Cómo se puede asustar con tanta facilidad un enorme gato beige de ojos rojos... /y de voz hosca, desconfiada, dudosa e imponente? Tú la hiciste el gato del fuego de los miedos. ¿Te acuerdas?/ Espero que no todas mis historias me hagan lo mismo.

\¡Dile que se calle!\ /–gritó Kirara asustada, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara como una niña.¡Hey! Aquí el narrador soy yo¿está bien/Está bien, está bien./ \¡Que se calle¡Urusai(xii)!\ –gritó Kirara asustada, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara como una niña. De repente, se convirtió en una gata pequeñita, maullando de miedo.

/Está claro/ –concluyó la miko, tomando a la pequeña gatita y acariciándola–/por lo que puedo ver, el miedo no es tan fuerte y temible como lo pintan, o en este caso, como lo escriben. Mira, Kirara¿qué te parece si las dos salimos y buscamos... lo que sea que haya afuera de este castillo?/

\Demo hay cosas aterradoras allá afuera\ –dijo Kirara espantada.

/¿Cómo lo sabes?/

Kirara dudó... y volvió a cerrar los ojos asustada. /¡Kami(xiii)! Kirara, no le tengas miedo, es sólo el escritor que tiene que narrar, no te va a hacer nada./ Kirara abrió los ojos. \¿No me vas a hacer nada?\ Iie. \¿Lo juras?\ Lo juro. \Está bien, te creo, pero no creas que me voy a descuidar¿entendiste?\ Entendí.

/¡Retomando!... Kirara¿como sabes que hay cosas aterra­doras allá afuera?/

\No lo sé... me han dicho.\

/¿Quién te ha dicho?/

\Yo me lo he dicho.\

/¿Y por qué te lo has dicho?/

\¿Por costumbre?\

/¿Quieres decir que nunca has salido de este castillo?/

\Este... iie.\

¿Doshite(xiv)?

\¡Porque hay cosas aterradoras!... ¿Nani(xv), no me estás entendiendo?\

/Demo no puedes saberlo si nunca has salido/ –trató de hacerle entender la miko–. /Y no sólo te puedes sentar a suponer y no hacer nada, tenemos que salir/ –dijo la miko decidida.

\¿Doko(xvi)?\

/A dónde sea. Vamos a salir, nada más, vamos a atrevernos./

\¿Demo y la señal?\

/ No hay señal./

\¡Pero necesitamos la señal para poder salir!\ –gritó Kirara del miedo, asustada.

/Waa, waa(xvii), no te pongas así. La señal... la señal es.../ –Kagome pensó– /la señal es... ¡la vida misma! Tan fácil como eso, si estamos aquí, si vivimos, estoy segura de que no es para estar encerrados. La vida misma es la señal de que podemos salir. ¡De que debemos salir¿Lo entiendes, Kirara?/

\Este... iie.\

/No importa, yo lo entiendo y con eso es suficiente, esa es la señal¿está bien? Vamos afuera./

\Ano... si tú lo dices... vamos afuera.\

Y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta. \¿Él va a venir con nosotros?\ /Tiene que hacerlo, es el narrador./ Soy el escritor. /Es el escritor./ \Está bien, pero me voy a estar cuidando.\ No tienes nada de que cuidarte. \De todos modos me voy a cuidar.\ Pues te cuidas en vano. Yo me cuido en dónde lo creo conveniente. /¡¿Salimos?!/ –interrumpió la miko la discusión bizarra. Y salieron de la torre.

La noche era fría, tal vez la más fría de todas las noches. La miko le dirigió al narrador una mirada hostil. /¿Podrías variarle?/ La noche era muy fría, pero el entusiasmo en el corazón de la miko emanaba un calor tan especial que la miko no sentía frió.

\¡Pero si está helando!\

En cambio, Kirara temerosa temblaba ante el viento incesante que le calaba los huesos.

/No te preocupes, Kirara, todo va a estar bien./

Las dos se acercaron a la puerta principal del castillo, un enorme enrejado de hierro forjado se levantaba ante ellas, y atrás de este, la negrura infinita de la noche y la libertad.

\Miko…\ –susurró Kirara temerosa, como si alguien los estuviera observando–. \Ya estamos afuera de la torre, ya estamos en el enorme enrejado de hierro forjado que es la salida del castillo, ya dijimos que vamos a salir al mundo, pero, digo yo¿no podríamos quedarnos adentro del castillo esta noche? Para que no este tan oscuro allá afuera.\

La miko no lo escuchaba, sus manos se agarraban fuertemente de los barrotes negros, su mirada se perdía en la profundidad de la noche, mientras el viento helado se colaba entre sus largos y negros cabellos.

\Miko... miko...\

/Ya te oí, Kirara, no te preocupes, pasaremos aquí la noche./

Kirara suspiró aliviada y busco rápidamente un rincón cálido lejos del viento, dónde se acostó, la miko la siguió y se acostó también junto a ella, acomodando a la gatita en sus piernas. En cuanto Kirara cerró sus ojos, se quedó dormida. Pero Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño.

/"¿Qué me espera detrás de esta puerta?"/, pensaba. /"¿Qué tiene la vida preparado para mí?"/ Sintió miedo.

/Estoy emocionada/ –me contradijo la miko.

La emoción también produce un poco de miedo.

/Iie, lo que produce es ansiedad/ –insistió terca.

La ansiedad es una forma de miedo.

/No tengo miedo./

¡¡Prin-ce-sa!!... –tomé aire–. Mira, el miedo no siempre es malo, a veces nos sirve para mantenernos alertas. Estás a punto de salir a lo desconocido, de cruzar la puerta que nunca te habías atrevido a cruzar, vas a dar un paso importante en tu vida, en la vida de Kirara y en la trama de mi historia. Puedo entender que estés emocionada, puedo entender que estés ansiosa de saber que es lo que va a pasar¿pero me vas a decir que no sientes un poco de miedo¿No estás ni un poco temerosa de lo que te espera allá afuera?

/No./

¡Por favor!

\¿Podrían dejar de discutir de una vez por todas?\ –interrumpió molesta Kirara–. \Es imposible dormir. Tú eres un necio, escritor, y tú eres una terca. Ya no discutan. Si te sirve de algo, escritor, yo sí tengo miedo, hay cosas terribles allá afuera; y no me pregunten que como lo sé, simplemente lo sé¿está bien? Ahora, déjenme dormir la ultima noche de tranquilidad que voy a tener, porque después de esta noche ya nada será igual, porque yo sí le tengo miedo a lo desconocido, yo sí no se que va a pasar, y yo sí tengo sueño.\

Kirara volteó la cabeza molesta, tratando de volver a dormir, sus ojos rojos brillaron por ultima vez mientras cerraba pequeños párpados que le... \¡Urusai na!\ Perdón.

Está bien/ –susurró la miko... y susurró el escritor–. /Creo que sí tengo un poco de miedo./

¡Lo sabía!... –susurré... y la miko se quedó dormida.

* * *

miko – sacerdotisa

nekoyoukai - gato demonio

sumimasen – perdón

ano - este… bueno… um

iie – no

baka – idiota

suman - perdón (masculino)

doomo – gracias

chikusho - ¡maldición!

neko – gato

demo – pero

urusai - ¡cállate!

kami - dios

doshite - ¿por qué?

nani - ¿qué?

doko - ¿a dónde?

waa, waa - está bien, está bien


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Negación:**No, InuYasha no me pertenece al igual que la literatura de Odin Dupeyron.

Y ahora con la lectura.

**Legenda:**

/Kagome/

\Kirara\

#cualquier personaje externo#

**Capítulo Dos**

Eran más o menos las ocho de la mañana. Era una mañana cálida, porque más me valía que lo fuera, y porque el sol, que hacia rato que se había asomado, brillaba majestuoso; el cielo estaba casi despejado y el azul deslumbraba con gran intensidad. La miko y Kirara dormían, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, porque los pájaros cantaban alegremente entre las ramas de los árboles y su mágico canto invitaba a la vida.

…

La miko y Kirara seguían dormidas, seguramente estaban muy cansadas por las fuertes emociones que habían sentido la noche anterior, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, porque los fuertes ronquidos de Kirara pronto despertarían a la miko.

…

Seguramente la miko estaba exhausta, parecía que nada la despertaría.

…

…

Eran las doce del día, y el sol, siguiendo su curso natural, se encontraba exactamente encima de la miko y Kirara, que casi toda la mañana, se cubrieron de él a la sombra de la enorme pared del castillo.

Mmmm… –se estiró, al fin, la miko Kagome. Trató de abril los ojos, pero el fuerte brillo del día despejado y caluroso le impedía hacerlo. /He tenido el más extraño, el más dulce y el más maravilloso de los sueños/ –se dijo mientras cubría sus ojos.

Al parecer, la miko creía que la pesadilla por la que nos había hecho pasar a mí y al pobre neko hace apenas doce horas era sólo un dulce y maravilloso sueño. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo abrirlos… sus ojos se abrieron enormemente… se le cayó la quijada abriendo su boca de manera impresionante, nadie jamás pensaría que las miko tuvieran la boca de ese tamaño.

/¡No ha sido un sueño!/ –dijo sorprendida, y volteó a ver al neko para asegurarse–. /¡Aquí está Kirara¡Estoy fuera de la torre!/ –gritó la miko. La alegría se desbordaba por sus ojos asules claros, y la emoción transpiraba por su hermoso cuerpo.

Konnichi\wa (i), miko –se apenó el escritor.

/Veo que es una mañana calurosa./

Especialmente diseñada para ti.

/El sol brilla en lo alto, el cielo está casi despejado y yo me siento fresca como jamás me había sentido antes./

La miko se levantó rápidamente y corrió al enrejado del castillo, no podía creer lo que veía.

/No puedo creer lo que veo/ –dijo la miko redundante–. /Hay montañas, árboles y un hermoso lago, puedo ver montones de flores de todos colores/. Corrió a despertar al gato.

/Yo no me he movido./

Es una sugerencia.

/Wakarimasu(ii)./

Corrió a despertar al gato.

/¡Mira, neko¡Despierta¡Tienes que ver esto!/ La miko estaba muy emocionada. /Hay montañas, árboles y un hermoso lago, hay montones de flores de todos colores./

Kirara despertó, miró a la miko detenidamente, echo un vistazo a su alrededor, y miro también al escritor. Finalmente cerró los ojos y súbitamente dejó caer su pequeña cabeza en el piso.

\¡Por todos los kami!\ –se quejó mientras se tapaba la cabeza con sus pequeñitas patas –. \Deseaba que todo sólo fuera una pesadilla.\

/No es una pesadilla, Kirara¿no te das cuenta?/

\¿De qué?\ –se levantó–. \¿De los árboles, las montañas, el lago y las flores? Siempre han estado ahí. ¿No mirabas todo desde lo alto de la torre?\

/Así es/ –contestó la miko dirigiese de nuevo al enrejado y tomándose fuertemente de los barrotes. La nostalgia la invadió–. /Desde lo alto de la torre, como un sueño inalcanzable, pero ahora sólo de pensar que tengo todo esto al alcance de mi mano…/––la emoción la dejaba sin palabras, y un nudo le crecía en la garganta–. /¡Vamos, escritor, abre la puerta!/

\¿Ya tan rápido¿No deberíamos hacer algo primero?\

/¿Algo como que, Kirara?/

\Mmmm... ¿Desayunar?\

¿Quien puede pensar en comer en un momento como este?

\¿Yo?\

Kirara sólo quería hacer tiempo pues sentía miedo.

/¡Vamos, escritor, abre ya!/

…

…

…

…

/¿Nan desu ka(iii)?/

No puedo abrir la puerta.

La miko parecía desconcertada.

/¿Como que no puedes?/

Así como lo escribo, no puedo.

/¿Demo por qué? Tú eres el escritor del cuento./

Déjame te participo, querida miko, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, que este cuento se me está saliendo de las maños, estoy escribiendo literalmente sobre la marcha y hago lo que puedo. La puerta no se abre. ¿Por qué? Porque éste ya no es enteramente mi cuento, soy el escritor, es verdad, pero nada de esto lo tenia yo planeado, si la puerta no se abre, es porque no la puedo abrir. Fuera de ustedes dos: la miko Kagome y Kirara, y fuera de las cuatro paredes de la torre...

\La torre era redonda.\

Es un decir, Kirara.

\Ah, si es un decir entonces está bien, continúa.\

Fuera de lo que era mi cuento original, no tengo poder sobre todas las cosas.

/¿Quieres decir que sólo tienes poder sobre mí y Kirara?/

Creo que sí.

\Pues no parece, es decir: los hechos, que todavía no aprenden a mentir, arrojan evidencia contradictoria\ –dijo Kirara suspicaz.

Lo se, Kirara... Para que me entiendan, yo puedo escribir una mañana cálida para la miko, puedo hacer ropa para ustedes, puedo... no se, encargarme de ciertos detalles, e incluso cambiar algunas cosas, pero habrá muchas otras que no podré cambiar y tendremos que arreglárnoslas todos juntos como mejor podamos para salir adelante.

\Miko¿no te entran de pronto unas ganas monumentales de regresar a la torre? Por lo menos ahí estamos seguras de lo que va a pasar.\

/Hai, un poco./

¡No lo puedo creer!

/¿Nani?/

Has hecho tanto alboroto, te saliste de la trama de mi cuento, pasaste por encima de mi autoridad poniéndome en ridículo enfrente del lector y has demostrado que el temible gato del miedo casi se teme a sí misma.

\¡Oye!...\

/Es verdad, Kirara, no eres tan temible como me parecías al principio./

\Es cierto.\

¿Lo ves? Has vencido al gran gato beige del fuego de los miedos, estás en la puerta de salida a lo que tanto deseaste¿Y estás a punto de darte por vencida para regresar a encerrarte en la torre?

/Pues sí/ –dijo la miko muy triste–/pensé que era más fuerte./

Después suspiró, dio la vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo a la torre, su cuerpo encorvado de pronto, hacia ver al escritor que el mundo entero pesaba sobre sus espaldas.

\Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.\

La miko se detuvo un momento.

/¿Cómo puedo sobrevivir en un mundo sobre el que no tengo ningún control?/ –dijo con una profunda tristeza.

Un sonido peculiar llamo la atención de Kirara.

\¿Qué es eso?\

Kirara, haciendo bizcos, vio cómo un pequeño punto se posaba sobre su nariz negra.

\¡Una pulga¡Nadie se mueva... y yo no saldré lastimada!\

Kirara, por favor¿qué te puede hacer un nomiyoukai(iv)?

#Mucho# –dijo el pequeño insecto–, #soy Myōga, la pulga demonica del deseo y la curiosidad.#

El escritor estaba sorprendido, más bien, estaba anonadado.

/¿Y tú de dónde saliste?/

#De dónde salen todas las cosas# –dijo Myōga–: #de la vida.#

La miko volteo a ver al escritor, éste sólo levantó los hombros. –Este cuento, ahora sí, ya se me salió de las maños –dijo dándose por vencido.

/¿Tú no conoces a esta pulga?/

Es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida. Yo nunca escribí un nomiyoukai en mi cuento original.

\No pierdan de vista lo realmente importante de este asunto¡lo tengo parado en mi nariz¡Me va a comer!\

/Los nomiyoukai no comen nekoyoukai, solo chupan sangre./

\A lo mejor éste sí come nekoyoukai.\

Esta pulga tampoco come nekoyoukai, Kirara.

\¿Tú qué sabes? Tú no escribiste esta pulga.\

#Kirara-chan tiene un muy buen punto.# Myōga miró fijamente al neko, que sólo pelaba unos enormes ojos rojos. Grandes gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Buu –susurró la pulga.

\¡¡Tasukete(v)!!\ Salió corriendo Kirara, otra vez regresando a su forma diminutiva, dando vueltas por el patio del castillo para terminar encerrándose en la torre.

Myōga soltó una agradable carcajada. Kirara asomo la pequeña cabeza por la puerta.

\No fue chistoso.\

Regresó con los demas, volviendo a su enorme tamañó.

/¿Así que tú eres el nomiyoukai del deseo y la curiosidad?/

#Soo da (vi)# –respondió el pequeño insecto, regordete y simpático–. #He estado viéndolo todo desde lo alto de la torre y me pareció que era un buen momento para intervenir.#

La miko lo miro dudosa.

#No me tengas miedo, miko-sama, soy casi inofensivo# –le dijo el pequeño animalito sonriente.

\¿Casi¿Qué quieres decir con casi?\

/No me das miedo, pulga, es otro sentimiento el que me provocas./

#¿Me dejas pararme en tu nariz?# –preguntó Myōga tierno.

\¡Cuidado, miko¡La curiosidad mató al gato!\

El pequeño demonio saltó y se posó en la pequeña nariz de la miko Kagome. #Sé que estás a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante# –le dijo–. #¿Puedo ayudarte?#

/¿Cómo me podrías ayudar tú?/

#Tienes miedo a vivir en un mundo sobre el que no tienes control¿verdad?#

/Así es, me da miedo no saber qué es lo que va a pasar./

#Miko-sama# –le dijo Myōga con gran dulzura–. #No puedes tener el control sobre todas las cosas, no por ahora que estás enfrentándote por primera vez a la realidad. Nada es del todo seguro, la vida se debe vivir desafiando constantemente lo desconocido, porque la vida, miko Kagome, no es estática, va cambiando constantemente.#

/Pero no tengo el valor para afrontar eso./

#Imagina lo que podría ser tu vida si te atrevieras a cambiar# –le dijo el nomiyoukai viejo entusiasmado–. #Imagina todo lo que podrías lograr, si tan sólo te atrevieras a moverte, imagina todo lo que hay detrás de estas rejas, fuera de este castillo. Trata de pensar que esta torre, que a veces te protege de lo desconocido, también te encierra y te priva de tu libertad.#

La miko estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se imaginaba corriendo por los prados, experimentando y haciendo cosas nuevas, soñaba con esa independencia. Deseaba, como nunca había deseado nada en su vida, ser una miko libre.

La pulga susurró: #No sólo lo sueñes, miko-sama, atrévete a serlo# –sacudió la cola y crujió los nudillos de sus cuatro manos–. #La curiosidad y el deseo, a veces vencen más fácilmente al miedo que el valor# –y diciendo esto pinchó la nariz de la miko con su pequeño probóscide.

\¡¡ITE-E(vii)!! –gritó Kirara–, sentí ese piquete en mi nariz.\

La miko se irguió nuevamente.

/Y colorín colorado este cuento aún no se ha acabado./

#No dejes de imaginar nunca todo lo que puedes llegar a ser, miko-sama# – Myōga saltó a través de los barrotes hasta que desapareció en lo verde del bosque.

/Vamos, Kirara, ayúdame a buscar la forma de abrir esta puerta./

\Iie, me da mucho miedo.\

/Está bien, lo haré yo sola./

La miko volteó a todas partes y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

/¿Ya vieron el castillo?/

Por extraño que parezca, el castillo era muy simple, había sólo cuatro paredes enormes que formaban una barda, y en medio de ellas una sola torre. La torre dónde había estado encerrada la miko.

/¿Cómo he podido vivir en un lugar tan pequeño? No hay tiempo que perder./

Se acercó al enrejado y se dio cuenta que había un enorme candado oxidado que aseguraba una gran cadena a la reja. La miko comenzó a buscar algo para abrir el candado. Diovueltas y vueltas por todo el patio del castillo, entro y salio de la torre en incontables ocasiones, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Kirara sólo la observaba en medio del patio.

/¿No me piensas ayudar, Kirara?/

\¿A qué? Yo no tengo la llave.\

/¿Disfrutas estar encerrada aquí?/

\Me da más miedo salir que quedarme.\

/¡Por lo menos ayúdame a salir a mí!/ –suplicó la miko.

Kirara sólo se llevo las maños a la cara, mortificada. \¿Pero como?\

/¡Valiente nekoyoukai bueno para nada!/ –la miko se sentó junto al gato mirando la puerta.

/No puedo creer que esté sólo a un paso de salir de aquí, y no pueda dar ese paso./

\Pronto se va a hacer de noche, será mejor que prenda la antorcha.\

Kirara se levantó y caminó hacia la pared, de dónde en lo alto, colgaba una enorme antorcha. Parándose sobre sus dos patas traseras Kirara alcanzó la antorcha, inhaló profundamente y con un soplido generó una bola de fuego... /¡Capaz de derretir un viejo candado oxidado!/

\¿Sumimasen(viii)?\

/La respuesta ha estado ahí siempre, en tus narices./

\¿Me estás llamando baka?\

/¡No, Kirara! Técnicamente, bajo tus narices. Puedes derretir el candado con el fuego de tu hocico./

\¡Oh, no!\

/Anda, ven antes de que se haga de noche./

\Miko... ¡no puedo! De verdad no puedo. No te puedo dejar salir, me da mucho miedo.\

/Kirara, oneiga(ix)/–suplicó la miko.

\No puedo, de verdad no puedo\ –dijo Kirara del miedo.

/¡Eso es!/

\¿Qué es?\

/Eres Kirara del miedo, y el miedo a estas alturas ya no me asusta. Estoy decidida a salir, porque ya no puedo vivir encerrada, porque merezco buscar cosas nuevas, porque lo peor que me puede pasar en está vida, no es lo peor que me puede pasar en esta vida, lo peor que me puede pasar en esta vida ¡es nada! Y no me voy a sentar aquí para que no me pase nada¡absolutamente nada!, ya es más mi deseo y mi curiosidad. Así es que mira, Kirara/ –le dijo la miko agarrándole la cabeza y mirándola fijamente a los ojos–. /No te estoy preguntando. Vas a ir directamente a esa puerta y vas a soplar tan fuerte como puedas, vas a derretir el candado y voy a salir de aquí, cuésteme lo que me cueste./

Kirara sólo pelaba los ojos enormes.

\¡Hijoles!\ –dijo en voz baja y casi impactada–. \Nunca nadie me había hablado así.\

/¡Hayaku(x)!/

Kirara no dijo nada. \Si le contesto ahorita me mata.\ Se dirigió a la puerta y se paró delante del candado. Pensó por un momento y refunfuño. Waa, waa, lo haré. Inhaló profundamente, aguantó el aire por un momento, cruzó los dedos de las cuatro patas y se dispuso a soplar. Pero no salió fuego de su hocico. \¿Ah, no?\ Sólo aire. \Chihuahuas.\ Pero de pronto el candado comenzó a temblar. \¡Mamá!\ Kirara corrió y trató de esconder su enorme cuerpo detrás de la miko, para luego hacerse pequeña.

/¿Qué está pasando?/

El candado temblaba cada vez con más fuerza, y de pronto comenzó a convertirse en polvo. Primero el candado, se desmoronaba poco a poco, después la cadena, el polvo volaba por el aire, hasta que finalmente la reja entera se pulverizó completamente.

\¿Eso quiere decir que tengo muy mal aliento?\

El arco que formaba la puerta del castillo estaba ahora abierto, el enrejado había desaparecido y delante de ellos se podía ver el bosque enorme en todo su esplendor.

/Tenemos que salir, tenemos que salir, tenemos que salir/ –dijo la miko afirmándose a ella misma una y otra vez.

\¿Tenemos? Me suena a mucha gente, yo me quedo aquí adentro.\

La miko caminó lentamente, Kirara se tapó los ojos aterrada, Kagome se paró un momento debajo del gran arco, suspiró profundamente y dio el paso definitivo para salir del castillo.

* * *

i Konnichi\wa – Buenos días

ii wakarimasu – entiendo

iii ¿Nan desu ka ? – ¿Qué pasa?

iv nomiyoukai – pulga demonio

v ¡tasukete! – ¡auxilio!

vi soo da – así es

vii ite-e! – auch!

viii sumimasen – perdón

ix oneiga – por favor

x ¡hayaku! – muévete


End file.
